


twin high maintenance machines

by pumpkinlatte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinlatte/pseuds/pumpkinlatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two fanart fills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. make your own friends when the world's gone cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackstuffedcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstuffedcat/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Something about how Redglare became a part of the Sufferer's cult, why she did, and/or persecution she may have faced for associating with it."

  



	2. and the day was bright and fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Something featuring PM's days as a mail lady before Jack ruined everything. Preferably lighthearted and silly/cute."

desktop wallpapers: [FULLSCREEN](http://i31.photobucket.com/albums/c357/Sinspire/PMLadyStuckFULL-1.jpg) • [WIDESCREEN](http://i31.photobucket.com/albums/c357/Sinspire/PMLadyStuckWIDE-1.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can also offer to mail you colored quality prints of both these pieces, so if that's something you feel like you'd like you're welcome to shoot me a message! Also happy holidays! :)


End file.
